


Turtle Fantasy AU - First Kiss

by NaruButt



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and Michelangelo separate from the group in Luca. They find themselves standing upon a deck, overlooking the sunset. It is where the two share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Fantasy AU - First Kiss

Turtle Fantasy AU   
Title: First Kiss  
Pairing: LeoxMikey  
Warnings: T-Cest and Fluff. Cute kisses.

Leonardo and Michelangelo separate from the group in Luca. They find themselves standing upon a deck, overlooking the sunset. It is where the two share their first kiss.

\---------------------

The group had stopped to take a rest as they made it through the Mi’ihen Highroad. They stopped in a bustling city called, Luca. It was home to the finest technologies and shops. Within the middle of the city was a huge stadium, where many could listen to music or watch movies upon their spheres; as well as watch concerts. 

Donatello and Raphael had walked down the large staircase and into the city. It was a grey and black spotted pavement staircase, with a large deck in front of the entrance and one down below into the city.

Michelangelo walked over towards the largest deck which looked over the ocean, leaning over the stone railing as he looked out towards the sunset. It was beautiful. Hues of orange, reds, and even light purple. And the way it reflected off of the water only added to the calming atmosphere. Mikey looked over and smiled when he seen Leonardo lean against the railing beside him.

“We’re almost there.” Mikey said happily, a full blown grin upon his face. They needed to reach the square central of Luca to be given their second mission. It was important and would lead them closer towards their goal of winning the big prize in the tournament. 

They have been traveling for two weeks, but it felt much longer. Leonardo smiled and nodded his head in appreciation, though he could not help the looks he would give Michelangelo every now and again. Ever since he met the blue eyed turtle, Leo had been fixated with him. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he looked; everything about him was captivating and left Leonardo yearning for him even more.

Michelangelo pushed off the railing and then turned around so that his shell was leaning against the railing and he folded his arms above his head as he looked towards the sky, watching some seagulls fly by overhead. “We’ve already got four spheres and two Machina parts. Only a few more to go.”

Leo listened as the smaller turtle continued to ramble on. Sometimes the larger turtle would tune him out, other times he would just listen. Mikey was adorable and he knew that, that would never change. But seeing the smaller all laid back and relaxed; It gave Leonardo a boost of confidence. Without saying anything, the leader leaned over and crashed his lips against Mikey’s, silencing the little turtle.

Mikey squealed in surprise, his eyes widening when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own. He stood there in shock for a moment, but only for a moment as he slowly began to return the kiss. Leonardo was not the only one who had been having feelings for the other. Michelangelo had begun to have feelings for Leo as well. His heart swelled within his chest and a soft blush was on his cheeks as they continued their kiss, throughout the sunset.

Fin.


End file.
